This invention relates to a holder for firearm cartridges and related accessories. More specifically, it relates to a system suitable for permanent attachment on such items as duck blinds, hunting boats, or the like, that has interchangeable receivers and that can accommodate different sizes of cartridges and other accessories.
Hunters often have a number of different caliber or gauge firearms which they will selectively use for hunting different types of game. Hunting apparel with provisions for receiving shotgun shells or cartridges typically use leather or elastic loops for retaining the cartridges. Said loops are either sized for a particular size shell or will often stretch out with extended use. When this happens the particular piece of hunting apparel becomes useless for its intended purpose of carrying shells.
The prior art shows cartridge holders made of plastic. However, these cartridges do not have provisions for using different sized cartridges in the holder. Moreover these plastic cartridge holders typically utilize latches or tabs positioned above the cartridge to retain the cartridge in place. Use of such tabs can make removal of the cartridges a two-step process. That is, first displacement of the tab and secondly, pushing the cartridge out of position. Oftentimes this may be difficult to do expediently with a single hand.
Applicants are not aware of any prior art cartridge holder systems with interchangeable receivers which are intended for permanent attachment and use on a variety of products from wearing apparel to duck boats, hunting blinds and the like.